Reluctant Heroes
by Sora no hono KHR
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the moments where the truth of being the 'hero' is brought to light and how sometimes, life is more bittersweet than anything else. Tsuna and Guardians centered. Hurt/Comfort and Friendship. 15 oneshots/drabbles.
1. It Was Like a Nightmare

So, how did this come about? Well, the story starts when I was listening to Amanda Lee's English cover of Reluctant Heroes from Attack on Titians which inspired the chapter titles of this fanfic. Each chapter title will contain a line from her English translated ver. of Reluctant Heroes and will be the basic prompt of each chapter. In addition, the amazing fanfic _Facets of a Gem,_ written by the equally brilliant peppymint for the fandom Detective Conan, is what inspired the first chapter of this drabbleish series. So, grab a tissue box, drinks, and whatever food item at hand and join me on an adventure of the pen!

~Sora

 **Disclaimer:** Sora would like to say she does not own KHR because unfortunately she isn't brilliant enough to create something so wonderful. However if she were too, she would definitely have the girls learn some sort of self-defense. She agrees it's fine if they don't have the ability of the dying will like the rest of the cast. But it would be nice if they weren't helpless per say. By the way, this is unedited so except the edited one soon.

* * *

 **It Was Like a Nightmare**

This was not how the situation was supposed to play out.

It was common knowledge that the young brunet was harmless, and even seemingly weak to most. Even when he shifted into his hyper dying will mode and calm resolved strength entered his eyes – strength that merely moments before was hidden from the world. He seemed harmless because one knew that he would never turn that strength onto you if it wasn't undeserving. Never did he take pleasure in the actions he had to take to keep those he loved safe. Yet, it was that strength which ensured even when the situation at hand became desperate, everything always worked out in the end.

Since rule number one of being Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo was no one gets hurt.

However a new player had entered the field, as the mafia in training, his guardians, and allies fought off the enemy family in a free for all. White would never look 'pure' to him anymore, not when it was used by a monster such as Byakuran. The opposing mafia boss was an individual who held no compassion for anyone or anything. He would even shred or torch the world merely to watch the world burn.

Since the world was a game, the people in it the actors and actresses, and Gesso Byakuran delighted in playing.

It happened so fast. Normally, Tsuna would have a tight rein on his anger that burned feverishly in order to protect those close to him with a level head. However they had been fighting for hours, in the rain and mud, under the stormy skies above. That he, upon seeing _Byakuran Gesso_ leaning over Hayato and Takashi, with a charming smile of maleficent, as if they were prey and he was the predator. Tsuna _snapped_.

He lunged forward with the blistering rage of a man in the pits of despair, fear but a distant memory. In a calculating move he swept his legs under his opposing sky, caught off guard – for once – by his ferocity, sending the white haired man crashing to the ground. Then he reached out with a flaming hand, gripped the colorless demon by his white dress shirt and threw him through the air – far away from both of _his_ Vongola guardians. Teeth clenched painfully, the brunet snarled with suppressed rage and executed a perfect X Burner which was followed swiftly with a XX Burner. The torrent of flames from his attacks bled agonizing rage that was both _unforgiving_ and _unrelenting_.

Unfortunately – or was it fortunately? – Byakuran still did not falter, and Tsuna – in his madness – delighted in this fact. The Vongola Decimo held no mercy for his opposing sky and launched an X Stream surrounding Byakuran in a vindictive hurricane of flames. It was then he followed through the action with repeated punches, with no intention of stopping. Crimson liquid gushed eagerly down already drenched gloves and a craze smile of glee joined. All that mattered was making the white demon before him pay in blood, insanity and agony. In the midst of the assault, his hand found a hold on Byakuran's throat in a choking bind, fully intended to _rip the life out of him_.

The Vongola watched in speechless horror as their sky began to commit an act that possibly could ruin him and cried out.

"Juudiame, stop! Please stop!"

"Tsuna!"

"You don't want to do this Boss!"

"Let him go Tsuna-nii!"

"Please Tsuna…"

Even in the midst of his insanity, it was each of these pleas that allowed Tsuna to regain some semblance of control over his rage, and with great effort, back away from the fallen sky. However, he stayed near enough that if Byakuran were to try anything, Tsuna would be able to _snap_ his neck and **bury** his head into the ground. The fresh crimson liquid dripping in delight from his fingertips merely highlighted this silent statement.

"Byakuran," When he saw that he had the white clad mafia boss's attention, Tsuna gazed coldly at him and stated darkly. "Don't ever come after my family and friends again. If you do, I will kill you. No matter how far you run, or where you hid. I will find you. And God help you if I do."

If anyone else had any doubts left after those words, they were quickly vanquished with the brunet's following statement.

"I swear on my tutor's grave."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup, I killed Reborn in this version of the universe of alternates. (hides behind a fluffy pillow) I plea the madness of plot bunnies as the cause! Anyway, drop me a review and please favorite~ See you next time.


	2. And It's Pain For Me

**And It's Pain For Me**

"What is your dream for the future?"

A heated discussion raged through the classroom of Nimimori Middle School, each of the students boldly exclaiming their dreams and wishes for the future. Everything from riches, glory, discovering true love, having a family, and still the conversation grew in tempo.

Kyoko, the school idol, beamed with a gentle smile. "I dream to be a police woman!"

"To discover an actual UFO and prove their existence!" Gokudera stated roughly.

Another student pondered. "I've always wanted to sing."

"I fancy being a CEO." smirked one of the more ambitious students.

Yamamoto, the school baseball star, laughed, "Hm, I'm not sure. Play baseball probably!"

Oddly enough, sitting near the window with a pensive expression on his face, Sawada Tsunayoshi gazed out the window silently, appearing as if he had not even heard the question being asked. Only two other students held the same melancholy expression, these individuals being the mysterious Dokuro Chrome and loser Kozato Enma, both of whom seemed to be seeing something beyond the classroom, far into the past.

"…Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked cautiously, sensing the strange airs around the brunet. "What about you? What is your dream for the future?"

There was a pause, many of the students glancing dismissively at Dame-Tsuna, not believing he had anything worth hearing. Meanwhile his friends, and those sitting closest to him, noted the glint that appeared in his eyes that for some reason drew shudders up their spines.

"Dreams." a short bitter laugh echoed from the lips of the so called failure. "Some call them fool's goals, and there are some dreams and wishes that are simply impossible." By now, he held the entire classroom's attention. And maybe it was the sunlight, but his classmates could swear they saw Tsuna's normal brown irises shift into shades of orange, and his tone lowered to match with cool seriousness. "However, here's the funny thing about dreams and wishes: we often reckless desire something that we think is out of our grasp."

He paused for a beat and his vocal tones dropped another level. "And it's so _stupid_."

"Since a person's limits are only limited by the limits we place on ourselves. So you want something? What will you sacrifice? How much would you give up or give in for it? Will you die for it?" His eyes became shadowed by the sun before lifting and somehow piercing each of his classmates directly. "Do you have the resolution to give everything and anything you have for it? It's only when you died multiple times for your dream that you understand exactly what limits you from obtaining it and that really, there is nothing limiting you at all."

Then just as suddenly, the shadows lifted from his face and it was the normal awkward No-Good Tsuna left. He smiled sheepishly at his teacher before getting up from his desk and strolling over to Chrome and Enma holding out a hand to each. "Shall we?"

Both nodded and quietly stated, "Hai."

And the trio left with silence echoing ghostily behind them.

" _Sometimes_ , _the_ _brightest_ _smiles hide the deepest secrets,_

 _The most beautiful eyes have cried the most tears,_

 _And the kindest hearts have felt the most pain."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Tsuna, Chrome, and Emna…I'm not saying that the rest didn't have life changing moments but I feel like these three had the most normal life in the beginning of their adventures. Then one day, one moment, and one decision changed everything. Now, can you figure out which line of the quote I think matches each of them? Have fun guessing! I'll tell you all next chapter what I think. Well, that's all I have to say.

~Sora


End file.
